Cowboy Boots
by hpets
Summary: Jim is a stripper, Spock is curious.


_AN: Hey guys just a quick little snippet. Just trying out a new idea. Don't worry I'm still working on my latest chapter for Junior._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Stripping_

_Jim/Spock_

Cowboy Boots

Spock had not known what to expect when several of his peers from his Xenobiology class had invited him on field trip. The field trip was to be an exploration into 'Expressive Human Nature' they had told him. His first instinct was to decline the offer; he suspected their attempts at suppressing their smiles had an underlying meaning. The discussion with his mother the previous night however and her encouragements to engage more with his peers would not leave him. So he had agreed. He could admit to himself he was slightly curious about what the field trip would entail. Human Behavior had always intrigued him even after the 3 years on Earth he had spent studying at Star Fleet academy.

It did not occur to him that in accompanying them on such a field trip would end up with him sitting at a table in semi darkness watching two scantily glad women gyrating to heavy music on a stage lit with multi-colored lights. It seemed he had been 'pranked' if he had his colloquialism correct. This theory was easily confirmed by the amused grins and nudging he was receiving from his classmates sharing the table.

The Vulcan took a breath and picked up the pad he had brought to take notes and turned to the crowd observing their reactions to each suggestive movement from the dancing women. He decided if he was here he might as well use it to add to his scientific studies.

The club was filled with an approximately even number of both male and females from a variety of different species. But most were human. And all seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the stage show. The human race had grown substantially from their black and white views of sexuality and now easily found pleasure in both sexes equally.

As Spock calmly took notes of the human reactions around him, his classmates slowly started to lose interest in his non-reactions and busied themselves in cheering encouragements as the women reacted the climax of their performance.

The Vulcan became intrigued as he witness people started tossing varying amounts of credits on the stage as the women finished up their dance and sauntered off the stage with their earnings. He estimated the amount to be in the hundreds. A vast amount for 3.4 minutes of dancing.

He continued to catalogue the reactions around him through a number of acts both male and female. All started out fully dressed, all left with only thin strips of fabric to hide their most intimate parts by the end of each act.

Then next act Spock calculated would be male. The last act, an Andorian juggling with their antenna and stripping at the same time was female. So due to the alternation between acts it was only logical to assume this was the case.

Spock sitting quietly watched curiously as the lights dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd. Previously screaming men and women sat silently in their seats eyes riveted on the stage almost shaking in barely contained anticipation. Even those at the bar to the back of the club had moved forward silently to get a better view of the darkened stage.

The announcer's deep voice cut through the club introducing the next performer to be San Francisco's one and only Jay.

A shadow flicked at the back of the stage as a low beat began to rise around the room. Slowly the lights focused revealing a silhouette of a man who appeared to be wearing the stereotypical garb of an American cowboy. His back was turned to the crowd, fingers of one hand resting on the rim of his hat, as his profile became the only detail in the shadow.

The Lights suddenly darkened once more, before flickering on again as the music built in tempo. The man still shadowed had turned hands now resting on the guns at his devilishly slim hips.

The lights went out again and the music continued to rise. Even Spock could feel the anticipation in the room as it rose higher each time the lights flicked.

The lights flicked on once again and the shadowed cowboy now had his guns raised pointing out at the crowd. The lights flicked once before the music reached its crescendo almost like the firing of a gun and the lights flooded the stage revealing the masked cowboy his guns smoking and seductive smirk playing on his reddened lips. Slowly the man moved his body into the music. Boots tapping out a rhythm as the golden spurs clinked with every move. Then as his body moved, golden skin carefully revealed itself teasingly at first almost if it was a little shy. But in an instant it became bold as more and more gold was revealed leaving the man clad in nothing but his cowboy boots and a scrap of black fabric covering his crotch.

There wasn't a single eye in the audience that was not riveted on his body. Even Spock could not take his eyes off the man, though he seemed to be the only one whose stare did not waver from his face. The eyes that caught his were gleaming brightly through his mask, gems of blue starkly contrasting the black.

The music slowed and the man's movements followed until he came to a complete stand still his skin glistening under the heat of the lights. Once the final note trailed off it took a moment for the crowd to realize their idol was stationary save for his heaving chest. Then the whole club burst into a wall of sound as the patrons jumped into a frenzy of cheering and yelling, scrambling for wallets and then the stage trying to out do each other with the amount of credits they could throw at or fit into the band of the mans underwear.

Carefully the performer managed to extract himself from his adoring fans and make his way off stage. It was only then the club returned to its previous state as the next performer was announced.

Spock moved back into his chair. He had not realized the point at which he had moved himself forward nor when he had dropped his pad into his lap. It seemed the performer had a similar effect on everyone in the club. He quickly returned his attention to his pad to start his notes of the phenomenon. The performers name caught him short however, it seems such a simple name. A little too simple for a man that could mesmerize the entire room with a single quirk of his lips.

The Vulcan rose from his seat nodding to his peers and made his way out the club. The night had been most intriguing and he had gained a new fascinating subject to observe.

The end

_Hope you liked it. Am thinking about continuing it but that will have to wait for a bit. Please review. :D_


End file.
